


Give Me Love

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Dean, Cupid Castiel, M/M, Soulmates, Valentine's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a Cupid assigned to match and bond the soul of Dean Winchester to his Soulmate. It goes smoothly, just like all of Castiel's few matches... except that Dean doesn't seem to be in love with Jimmy like he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) February 2016 "Be My Valentine"-themed prompt "passion." 
> 
> Concept: cupid!Cas who's assigned to match Dean with his soulmate, but when he shoots Dean with his love arrow, Dean doesn't seem to be affected - no sudden realization of love, no pulling his soulmate into a desperate, passionate kiss because he's just so in love - and it baffles Cas because the bond is valid and that's definitely Dean's soulmate, so what's wrong? Why isn't Dean in love? Why didn't it work? 
> 
> This fic is what I managed to pull out of my ass as I attempted to explore Cupids vs Aromanticism (assuming Cupids are most accustomed to alloromanticism and very rarely match people who are aromantic). 
> 
> In all honestly, I just wanted to write a fic with cupid!Cas and aro!Dean lol

Invisible to the human eye, Castiel observes a small, quaint café from his perched squat on the laundromat across the street. His quiver rests beside his leg, his bow across his lap as he waits for his current assignment to emerge from inside the café.

His current assignment is Dean Winchester: twenty-eight-year-old honor graduate of the engineering college of Kansas University, son of John and Mary Winchester, older brother to Samuel Winchester, currently employed at Singer Salvage and Auto Repair under his pseudo-uncle Robert Singer. He is six-one, brown hair, green eyes, with a beautiful smattering of freckles over his tanned skin, and has recently found his Soulmate – the sole purpose for Castiel being assigned to him.

Of course, Dean himself does not know about his Soulmate. It truly fascinates Castiel how imperceptive humans are, most unable to sense when they are in the presence of the one who matches them unequivocally. How they cannot feel the bond they share with another soul, like Castiel can feel his bond with Heaven and his brethren through his Grace. It is always a thing of wonder, though, when humans are made aware of their bonds and Soulmates through the work of the Cupids. Castiel always enjoys that part of his job.

His musings are brought to a halt when the door to the café opens and Dean Winchester walks out into the fair air of the morning. He carries a coffee and a mostly eaten pastry wrapped in a napkin, and Castiel follows him incorporeally to the salvage yard. Dean greets Robert Singer as he enters, tossing his empty napkin in a trash bin as he heads to his station and begins work. Castiel observes him quietly from a lazy perch above the workshop as he does every day, intrigued at how fluid and graceful Dean is as he tinkers with vehicle after vehicle, becoming increasingly covered in oil and grease.

Castiel does not know much of human societal standards, but he is sure that even soiled as such Dean is one of the most beautiful and attractive humans he has ever had the pleasure of watching over.

His attention is brought to higher alert around noon, and he grips his bow tightly as a dark-haired man enters the auto shop, waving at Robert Singer and heading towards Dean’s station.

“Dean!” James Novak calls, and Castiel can see the pulse of warmth and light in his soul at the proximity to its Mate.

Dean’s soul thrums happily, and Castiel has the amusing notion that it is mirroring the wide grin that spreads on Dean’s face as he looks over to James.

“Hey, Jimmy! What are you doin’ here, man?” Dean wipes his hands on a stained rag, turning to face James – _Jimmy,_ Castiel thinks fondly. “Thought you were workin’ through lunch today.”

“Eh, decided I didn’t wanna,” Jimmy says breezily, holding up a bag with an unrepentant grin. Castiel sees the familiar logo of _White Castle_ on it. “Thought you’d appreciate not having to buy your own food today.”

Dean laughs, leading Jimmy to the office where the workers take their breaks. Castiel follows behind, his wings holding him aloft.

“I never say no to free food, man,” Dean agrees as they sit at the desk together, Jimmy pulling their food out of the bag and passing half of it to Dean. Dean takes it with thanks and a smile, and Jimmy returns it with a soft gaze full of fondness and adoration.

To his eyes only, Castiel watches their souls reach for each other, twisting together in a way that puts him in mind of the entwined hands of couples he has watched throughout his time on Earth. It pleases him for an inexplicable reason, though he brushes the building intrigue into his own emotional reaction aside; it’s inconsequential to his current objective.

Instead, he watches as Dean and Jimmy eat together, sharing companionable conversation and easy laughter. Of all his charges over his many millennia, Castiel thinks Dean is his favorite simply for the pure _goodness_ that radiates from his very core, his soul so full of love and care and devotion and loyalty that it leaves Castiel feeling breathless. Dean’s soul is the brightest Castiel has ever seen, and he feels honored to have been chosen to be Dean’s Cupid.

“You doing anything tonight?” Jimmy asks as they leave the office once finished with lunch. Dean shrugs, heading back to his station. Jimmy follows, and Castiel hovers above them.  

“Might hit up the bars if I’m feeling frisky,” Dean answers with a smirk, browsing his tools. “I’m thinkin’ I’ll probably just stay home though, watch Netflix or something.”

“No ‘Netflix and chill’?” Jimmy teases.

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, man, it’s Valentine’s. I ain’t gotta use euphemisms if I want tail tonight. We both’ll know exactly what it’ll be.”

“Fair enough,” Jimmy concedes, understanding Dean where Castiel remains confused, though he guesses it has something to do with finding a partner for copulation. Castiel smirks internally, running fingers along his bow as he feels a thrill of smug pride at knowing something both of the humans don’t: come later today, Dean won’t have to worry about finding a partner for copulation or brief companionship – he’ll have felt his Soulmate bond with Jimmy Novak and finally be with the one he truly belongs with.

The thrill passes and Castiel chastises himself on his moment of weakness, focusing back on his charge. He catches the last of their conversation – plans to meet up after Dean gets off work – and Dean bids goodbye to Jimmy, who departs with a wave and smile. Castiel sees Dean’s eyes follow him as he leaves, lust and desire in his gaze as he sweeps them over Jimmy’s form before turning back to his work, and Castiel feels giddy.

At six in the evening, Dean clocks out of work, and Castiel follows him to the front of the auto shop where Jimmy sits in the waiting area, reading a magazine. He looks up as Dean approaches, smiling and setting the magazine aside to stand and meet Dean.

“Ready for a night of debauchery?” Jimmy asks playfully, and Dean smirks.

“Always.”

They head out into the evening side by side, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. When they stop at the hot dog vendor in the park like they do every evening, Castiel preps his bow, pulling out one of his arrows. It is nearly time.

He waits until both Dean and Jimmy have finished their meals and tossed the wrappers away, standing with their hands in their coat pockets by the lake. There is a peaceful quiet between them, familiar and comfortable as they watch the sunset together. Their souls twist about each other, coming together and parting and repeating as if they are dancing. It pulls a smile to Castiel’s lips, and he readies his shot when Dean turns a grin to Jimmy.

“You want to hit up the strip?”

Jimmy shakes his head. “Nah, I’m going home. I have a cheesy romcom with my name on it waiting for me on PayPerView.”

Dean shrugs. “Suit yourself, man. I make a great wingman.”

“I know, Dean.” Jimmy rolls his eyes fondly.

From where he hovers, Castiel has the perfect view of Dean’s chest, where his heart is. It beats a steady, calm rhythm, while Dean’s soul undulates like flowing water, pulsing and thrumming as Jimmy’s wraps around it. Pulling his arm back, Castiel takes aim, breathes once, and looses the arrow.

It hits his mark, and Castiel watches as Dean’s soul absorbs it, flaring brightly as it’s filled with a Cupid’s Grace. The Grace ignites passion and desire, and binds both souls together with the blessing of Heaven. Satisfied that his shot was true, Castiel turns his attention to Dean’s face to watch the feeling of overwhelming love and adoration that accompanies a Soulmate match overcome his expression – eyes softening, pulse quickening, breath stolen, as realization that he loves Jimmy more than anything washes through him.

Except… it doesn’t.

Castiel’s brow furrows as Dean’s expression remains as playful and friendly as it usually is, no hint of a realization of profound love anywhere. He bumps his fist against Jimmy’s shoulder and bids him goodnight, and they part to head to their separate homes. Just as always.

Castiel is dumbfounded. He follows Dean home, quickly looking into his soul to see if something went wrong, if he misread it. But no – the bond is intact, stronger than ever, recognized fully and completely valid, which it would not be if there were even a hint of Dean and Jimmy not being true Soulmates. It baffles Castiel; in all of his many, many years, not once have the Soulmates he has bonded ever not realized their love.

Unsure what to do, Castiel flies to Jimmy, simply to see if anything is different. And different it is: Jimmy’s soul sings with that recognized love, devotion and desire and passion burning through him as he goes about making dinner. He hums happily to himself, a smile that Castiel can only describe as adoring and silly on his lips. His thoughts are on Dean, his cheeks warm and flush, eyes bright and joyous. _This_ is the reaction Castiel was expecting, and while it comforts him that the bond is in fact valid and intact, he finds it intriguing as much as perplexing that Jimmy feels it while Dean does not.

 _What is different about them?_ he wonders, taking flight to find a quiet place to ponder his thoughts in peace. _They are Soulmates, tied and bonded and blessed by Heaven like all Mates are, and yet Dean does not seem affected as Jimmy is. What is different?_

He thinks of going to one of his brothers about it, but decides against it – he’s young as angels go, and has actually only matched a handful of Soulmates in comparison to the other Cupids; naïve as he can be, he knows what they say about him, that they tease him for having so few assignments, and he knows they’ll only laugh in his face and tell him he must have done something wrong if he says one of his matches is not in love with his Soulmate.

 _Not in love…_ he muses sadly, then pauses. _Not in love. Not_ in love.

It is not something the Cupids see often, which is why, he thinks, it didn’t occur to him sooner, but he remembers murmured accounts of humans who do not experience the traditional way of feeling love that most Cupids are accustomed to, ones who do not “fall in love” but love just as deeply, passionately, and devotedly as those who do.

Castiel finds it charming that humans continue to time and again teach Heaven that while they might be divine beings, they certainly have much to learn.

His tumultuous thoughts once again at peace, he flies back to Dean, smiling as he watches him climb into bed for the night. His phone vibrates on his nightstand, and Castiel feels the happiness and love Dean feels when he answers a message from Jimmy. There’s a hint of sexual desire mixed with fondness and a loving kind of devotion that Castiel envies for himself, though he doesn’t know why.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he leaves Dean to slumber and heads to the laundromat across the street from the quaint café, perching in his usual spot to sit and wait for Dean to begin another day.

He receives his next assignment two months later: Jody Mills, thirty-seven, sheriff of Sioux Falls, South Dakota who met her Soulmate on an undercover mission into a drug selling ring. Michael delivers this one himself with an approving smile at the forms of Dean and Jimmy in the park, laying sprawled together in the grass and eating ice cream. Jimmy’s head is on Dean’s stomach, and they’re smiling and laughing together.

Castiel and Michael watch from where they stand intangibly a few yards away as Dean gently moves a strand of hair from Jimmy’s forehead, caressing his cheek, and Jimmy leans up to kiss him, their souls shining brightly. And while Jimmy’s sings with his love, Dean’s is like calm water, simply happy to be in the presence of its Mate.

“It’s a strange contrast,” Michael comments, looking to the souls of other couples in the park. Most of them look like Jimmy’s, alive and bursting with their passion and excitement. “And yet his love is no less intense just because he feels it differently. Sometimes even I wonder what it’s like.”

Castiel hums in agreement, smiling as Dean and Jimmy dissolve into laughter over what he is sure is a joke he has missed. “I am almost jealous of it,” he admits softly.

Michael just gives him a knowing grin, brushing one of his great wings against Castiel’s, and Castiel shivers at the hot thrum of such powerful Grace. “Our Father is a giving one, Castiel. Perhaps all you need is ask.”

With that, Michael leaves, and Castiel stares after him for a moment before turning back to his charges. Happiness rolls from their souls in waves, brushing against Castiel’s Grace and sending warm thrills through his veins.

Smiling once more, Castiel turns and spreads his wings, taking flight to his next assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
